The Strange Love Story of Kimura Minori
by 8fierybuddie8
Summary: Every rose has thorns, every chibi-tan has chronic issues about their height, every shattered heart was once lively and strong. In a nutshell, what would it take for a certain dashing blonde idiot...cough, cough... Tamaki Suoh... cough, cough... to repair a certain OC's heart? WARNING THERE IS SWEARING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just so you know a few things before you read this... last names will typically be put before first names, and honorifics will be used most of the time. If I decide to change that I will let you know up here. This chapter is short but later chapters will be longer. I think that is everything...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran!**

**Warning: Swearing is prevalent... **

* * *

A tap on my shoulder. A voice coming from behind.

"You're beautiful."

The voice was low, smooth, and obviously male. I clutched my textbooks a little firmer to my chest. My steps faltered and I came to a standstill in the middle of Ouran Academy's hallway. A sea of people crowded around me, forming a circle, their faces are a mixture of shock, jealously, and hatred.

Very, very slowly I turned around. The golden hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the classic flick of the hair paired with a touch of the hand to the forehead was unmistakable. Suoh Tamaki, the last person on this earth that I would have wanted those words to come from.

Unknowingly I took a step backwards. He took that as nerves and stretched out his hand to touch my shoulder. What a pretentious bastard, I thought. I shook off his hand but he didn't seem to know when to stop. I've never even spoken to him before.

Those blue eyes went soft once more, "You're beautiful."

I heard the sighs of some girls, the jealous snorts of others, and, then, I heard myself. I started to laugh. When I laugh the most unrespectable of sounds comes out of my mouth. It sounds like a pig snort crossed with a crow shriek. I couldn't help it anymore though, it was just too funny. My back of my hand attempted to stifle the hideous noises flowing forth from my lips but was highly unsuccessful.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor in a heap of yellow puffy dress. The people around me were staring but that wasn't anything new. If anything hopefully now everyone will stop pestering me, they all want to be the one person who makes me warm and friendly. They want to be the one to crack the uncrack-able.

It took me a minute to regain my composure, I hadn't laughed like that in years. No one had moved from their positions, probably in shock from the obscene sounds, I thought. Standing up on shaky legs, I wiped the few tears that have escaped from my eyes with the back of my index finger. I sighed and my face returned to its regular stony expression.

Slapping Suoh on the back lightly, I said, "Nice joke."

Bright blue eyes blinked back at me and those perfectly shaped, golden eyebrows crinkled inwards to meet. His hand once more stretched out, but this time it is more hesitantly and when my eyes flicked towards his fingers in obvious distain, he paused in midair. I raised one eyebrow and smirked.

A frown tugged at his rose-like lips as he whispered, "It wasn't a joke."

He seemed to say this to himself but nonetheless it was heard, by me and everyone around us. My eyes frosted over and narrowed. My arms crossed. I stood in a more defensive position than before, one leg slightly behind the other, as if expecting a physical attack. My body is practically screaming 'Get away from me.' Yet, judging from his expression, he still didn't understand.

A low growl rumbled deep within my chest as I nearly spit the words, "It wasn't a joke? Sure! I believe that I like believe that a snowball had a chance in hell. Listen, you're fake. You go around the school whispering sweet nothings to girls so that they can follow your little posse. You, however, will have no chance seducing me, so leave. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Don't look at me. Don't even think about me. It will be just like it was before, when we both lived in peace."

With that I turned on my heel and swept away in a whirl of fluffy yellow dress. The people part around me and I laughed as I imagined that from their perspective I looked rather like a female, yellow clad version of Severus Snape. My expression was dead, as per usual, my footsteps echoing, my dress flowing in the wind behind me.

I could hear the whispers. If they could barely even be classified as whispers, the words seemed to be directed at my ears, their path in space set for the exact destination of my eardrums.

"…never heard her say anything before…"

"…isn't she the one who was the top in her class for the first two years…"

"…daughter of Kimura Ichiro-san…"

"…turned down Tamaki-sempai…"

Okay, I thought, that last comment was a little too far. He never even asked me out, so how the hell was I supposed to turn him down? And it was said with so much derision that I could literally vomit. Thank god that last period was over; I needed to get away from these bitches. Why in the world do they even like him? They put him up on a pedestal and forget that he _probably _makes mistakes too.

I grit my teeth, I hated that I was honest with myself. I had never seen him make a mistake so I couldn't even tell myself that he made mistakes. Though, to be fair, I didn't pay that much attention to him. I wasn't like the other girls in the school who were completely obsessed with the golden boy. I didn't really pay attention to much in this school, it was boring. There was nothing of interest here.

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_

I looked down at the pocket of my black jacket, my mind processing the noise and the dim light emitting from the dark material. My eyes widened, no one ever called my cell, but nonetheless it was happening. My fingers fumbling slightly with the top of the line phone (though I couldn't tell you the brand or model because I am completely technologically stupid); I managed to hang up on the person who was attempting to call me.

I just stood there for a moment in the grand entranceway of Ouran Academy, staring at the white plastic encased hunk of metal, wires, and who knows what else lying dead in my hand. A minute later the phone started to buzz once more and the screen lit up. This time I could see that there was an arrow that I was supposed to slide across the screen in order to answer the call, so I did as the instructions instructed. Unfortunately, my hand slipped and the phone call was answered too late. The person on the other line had already hung up.

I sighed defeated and looked up from the disturbing technology. I saw the line of expensive sports cars, the sleek limos, and the cushy and rather large white hummers picking students up. They came in droves; each accompanied with its own extremely talented, top class, five star driver. My eyes scanned the line of vehicles, searching for my own ride. However, my own raven black limousine was nowhere in sight.

Dejected I walked back around the academy to the huge fountain that lay there. I figured that my driver, Tokiwa, would come and find me if she needed to. Glancing up I saw what the fountain was again and my eyes widened…okay, not sitting ANYWHERE near this thing. Instead I moved slightly over to a nearby tree and sat underneath it. I released my books and realized that I had never gotten my bag, or put away my Introduction to Wines books, notes, and papers. I sighed and stood up reluctantly, wanting to simply sleep until Tokiwa had found me and dragged me home.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them with one hand before setting foot back into that dreaded school once more. Sadly, I had to grab my newest venture in reading, a rather difficult read, called _Death Be Not Proud _by the American author, John Gunther. This was one of the few books that I was completely enamored with, despite how many books I read on a daily basis. The last book that I had read that was this good was _The Picture of Dorian Gray _by Oscar Wilde, which is still to this day my favorite novel.

Most of the core class hallways were empty, which was a relief, good thing that most clubs were held in elective rooms. This time I moved silently down the hallways, for I knew how to make my footsteps soft when need be. In fact, I mused, I might just know that too well. I tried to stick to mostly core class hallways but my last class, Introduction to Wines, had been on the third floor and flanked on either side by music classrooms that I believe turned into club rooms long ago.

When I reached my class, thankfully unnoticed, I swore profusely. The white double doors were closed and I couldn't see that familiar fluorescent lighting seeping out from underneath the bottom. Chances were that the teacher had left the classroom and hadn't cared enough to move my bag even into the freaking hallway. I tried the door anyway…

"BULLSHIT! THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER FREAKING BULLSHIT!" I screamed at the door. I just wanted my book so I could leave. Why was this day going like shit? I looked up at the ceiling and put my middle finger up to god because I was pissed. I never even get this pissed; it was all because of Suoh. This was all Suoh's fault.

Then the last person on that I wanted to see on this earth showed up. The stupid golden hair, those goddamn sparkling blue eyes, the classic flick of the hair paired with a touch of the hand to the forehead was unmistakable. Suoh goddamn Tamaki. So I acted like a five-year-old child and, because he is in fact the reason for all of my problems, I moved my middle finger from god to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this chapter was a little longer and I finally introduced um... a couple more characters... hehe. At this point I just need more readers so I will shamelessly say for you to tell people about this story. Anywho, thanks to my follower: Vocaloid4Eva **

**Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club is NOT mine but my OCs are...**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

Suoh-san spluttered, his large blue eyes darted to my outstretched middle finger to my angry face and then back to my finger. His lip jutted out in the most childish way, his azure eyes tearing up and then he did something I never would have expected from him.

He ran to the opposite wall of the corridor, cowering there, all while shouting, "MOMMY! MOMMY, THIS GIRL IS TARNISHING ME WITH HER FINGERS!"

My eyes grew wide at his childish behavior, not that I had forgotten my own little stunt, just that I never would have expected such an action from Ouran's prince. I closed my eyes momentarily in exhaustion, while rubbing my temples and emitting a soft sigh. A light 'plop' on either of my shoulders made my lids snap open once more. Again my eyes grew wide in horror, standing on either side of me were identical twins. Each had their elbow resting on my shoulder, which irked me a bit because it reminded me of my diminutive size. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I stiffened.

However, both twins ignored me, instead addressing Suoh-san's earlier comment, "Boss," said the one on my left, "you really…"

"…shouldn't say things like that. It could be misconstrued as something else," the twin on my right finished. Both wiggling their eyebrows at this last sentiment and finally shifting their weight off of my shoulders so I could escape.

I abruptly moved away and towards the door to my last class, Introduction to Wines, and tried the handle one more time, more out of pure desperation than anything. It didn't give at my touch and I struggled with the gold-leafed metal. Please, please, just get me away from these crazy people, I thought. I felt like I could still feel those twins' elbows resting on my shoulders. I was burning this goddamn black sweater as soon as I got home. I shuddered.

A small throat clearing noise from behind me made me freeze. Slowly I turned around to meet a pair of shining glasses. I waited for him to speak.

"Are you looking for this?" he questioned, magically turning a key out from his sleeve. It was large and sliver and hung on a chain that I had seen countless times hanging around the neck of my professor. He held it out enticingly in the space between us, letting it dangle in the air.

Surely he didn't expect me to think that he would just give it to me. My eyes hardened. I didn't even question why he had it, seeing him it wasn't hard to tell that he was just one of 'those' people. Needless to say, I didn't reach for it. It wasn't hard to read him, whoever this guy was it was clear that he wasn't about to just give anything away for free. I waited for him to finish his conditions.

A small smirk came over the tall man's face as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Ahh….," he said in understanding. "Judging by appearance, height, demeanor, and 'this' class," he said his glasses flashing in a nonexistent beam of sunlight and pointing to the double doorway to my class, "you are Kimura Minori."

I refused to look at his face, instead glancing down the hall at Suoh-san and the twins from before. The blonde boy was still crouching against the wall, sobbing while the two gingers attempted to get him to regain control over himself once more.

He smirked, clearly aware that he was correct, and he was damn smug of it too. He then pulled out a manila folder with my name written clearly on the tab from god knows where, flipping through the files he started mumbling to himself. I spotted several pictures of my family, all of my school photos, all of my grades from all my years, all quite a few informal pictures that I would have preferred not to have been seen by anyone other than the people captured within those photographs.

All of a sudden to my horror he held up a picture of me and _him. _I snarled at the tall glasses character, immediately taking action and not noticing that the ginger twins and Suoh-san had come up behind the dark-haired man. I snatched the photograph out of his fingers pulled out my lighter from my pocket. Flicking the small gear with my thumb I lit the small 4x6 laminate and watched the flames devour the smiling couple held in the frame.

Then I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet mine, seething I spit at him, "Never, _ever,_ will you have another picture like that of me without my permission. Is. That. Perfectly. Clear?"

At that moment I released his now rumpled looking white button up and shoved him in the chest, making him stumble backwards several steps, looking rather shocked behind those oval-shaped glasses. In an instant Suoh-san was rushing towards his friend, the one I gathered was so called 'mommy'. I shook my head, the one that I had just attacked. I blinked and raised a thin fingered hand to my forehead, pressing the cool palm against my throbbing temples as I realized exactly what I had done.

I could hear Suoh-san's prattling in the background as I massaged my temples and leaned against the still locked door, "Ootori Kyouya! Are you okay? What happened? Kyouya! Say something for peat's sake don't just stand there like…like some dim-witted fool!"

"That's rich, coming from you," Ootori-san admonished in a slightly indulging tone.

"Kyouya!" Suoh-san whined.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Relax," Ootori said.

Their conversation continued on but my listening was interrupted by the ginger-haired twins approaching. The twin on the right started, "Hey! Don't we…"

"…know you?" the twin on the left finished.

I started at their question, of all things they could have said…why? I closed my eyes again and relaxed against the door again and then realized, "Why am I still here?"

"Huh?" both twins asked at the same time, clearly confused at my question.

I sighed, and flicked my eyes to where the dark-haired man, or as I knew now, Ootori-san, was still standing bemused. I bet that he doesn't get attacked very often, I internally snorted. It isn't like I'm going to get that key now, so I might as well leave. They probably don't want me here anyway, I did assault their friend. I glanced over at Ootori-san once more and opened my mouth to say I was sorry, but then he looked up with the most peculiar look in his dark eyes and my lips snapped shut audibly. With a swift pivot of the heel I swept away only looking back at the group of men once, to find them all staring at my retreat.

I only walked to the end of the hallway and then as soon as I was out of outsight I threw off those ridiculous black high heels and ran. I made it to the gym which thankfully was unlocked, not that I didn't already know that it would be. The physical education teacher and I had a tentative relationship, meaning that I could store extra clothes, books, and whatnot in my locker with her permission.

I moved to my locker and turned my custom lock.

23-12-31… _click_

With a smile I grabbed regular clothes and changed into them quickly and grabbed a new pack of cigarettes. It was a nasty habit, not one that I suggest anyone to start but one that I couldn't break because of a certain _someone_. I smiled bitterly; it's insane how much one person can change you. One day you can be that perfectly innocent, bright, cheerful child and the next….I looked down at myself, you can turn into me.

I turned to the mirror at the end of the changing room. It was at least better than the puffy yellow _thing_. My hair fell in light waves down my back and sides to my navel. It had some volume but not nearly enough to be considered pretty, at best it was average. My skin was subtly tanned but not enough to hide how many freckles I had. The small dots nearly covering every inch of my skin, but they were most prominent across the bridge of my nose. My eyes were brown, not a dark warm brown that was interesting but a dull brown, an average brown. And by far the worst part about my appearance, the part that I hated the most, was the fact that I was so goddamn short. I was 5'3 and completely done growing. That's it, that's how tall I was.

I chewed on my red lips, more red because they were chapped than anything else. I normally only wore eyeliner, mascara, and concealer despite the maids protests that I completely paint my face every morning. Getting rid of the yellow monstrosity made my face look a lot less sallow than before, my cheeks regaining a little more of a healthy glow. I wore dark-wash jeans, a strappy black tank top and atop that a striped sweater of red and black because of the chill spring air.

"So that's where you were!" I heard a voice call out behind me just as I had put a cigarette between my teeth. It flicked downwards and wobbled there unlit as I frowned. I glanced in the corner of the mirror, trying to see who it was and hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was.

A glint of blonde hair and a flash of sapphire eyes danced in the reflection. I wheeled around to meet a pair of gingers, a blonde, and a man with flashing glasses. My hand moved to pull the cigarette out from between my lips instinctually before it fell to the ground when I gapped like a fish. Unbeknownst to me the men were staring at the roll of tobacco I was twirling in my fingers.

"Shit!" I said without thinking.

The four of them stared at me, "…"

It took me a minute to realize what it was exactly they were staring at exactly, "Oh! You're looking at this!" I said holding the smoke up between my index and middle finger.

"YOU SMOKE?" Suoh-san asked, his azure eyes wide with horror, "YOU KNOW THAT IS BAD, BAD, BAD. SMOKE BAD." He said as if speaking to a three-year-old.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, abruptly changing the topic.

This is where Ootori-san stepped in. "You want to know why, after you pushed me nearly into a wall, we sought you out to speak to you?" he clarified.

I merely nodded and hereby the ginger twins attempted to rest their elbows on my shoulders once more but I was more prepared this time, more guarded, and I simply shook off their efforts. I pulled my lighter out of my locker and glared at Suoh-san when he slapped it out of my hands but didn't give chase, instead getting a new one out of the locker. This one was purple and the gear didn't stick as much as the other one, not to mention the other one was running out of lighter fluid. The blonde squawked trying to slap this one out of my hand as well but I nimbly dodged.

"Suoh-san!" I finally snapped at him, "My habits have absolutely nothing to do with you so butt the fuck out!"

The twins started giggling like mad as their 'king' froze and started to turn to dust before their eyes his last words being, "I only wanted to help!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ootori-san, nodding to him to continue with our previous conversation. The twins were busy kicking around the pile of ashes that had once been Suoh-san.

Ootori-san pushed up his oval-shaped glasses and sighed, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… I knew perfectly well what might happen to me as soon as I figured out who you were and looked through your file. What exactly did you think was in there?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question so I merely nodded, lighting my cigarette and starting to smoke.

He continued, "I should have realized that picture was sensitive," then he growled a little bit, "…but, unfortunately, I don't have as much intelligence on you as others so I didn't realize…." He trailed off.

"Hn," was my only reply. At this point the twins had managed to revive Suoh-san or Suoh-san had revived and fought the twins off. Most probably the latter over the former based on what I had seen prior to engaging Ootori-san in conversation. My cigarette went out and I didn't bother to relight it instead just throwing the butt into the trash.

"Why was…" one twin started, leaning an elbow on my head.

"…that picture so 'sensitive' as Kyouya put it," the other ginger said, snaking an arm around my waist.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP TOUCHING ME?" I shouted grabbing the back of their necks and bashing their heads together. I shuddered, the phantom hands still lingered on my skin. I stepped away from the unconscious forms of the gingers until my back was pressed up against the lockers. My breath was out of control coming in and out too fast, almost at the point of hyperventilation.

All of a sudden a small, brown paper bag was pressed into my palm and I glanced up to meet cerulean orbs. "Here. In...out...in...out," he coached me through it, his gaze holding mine the entire time.

I was vaguely aware of something important happening just beyond my recognition. Right now I had to focus on my breathing, slowing my racing heart, telling my mind that no one here was going to hurt me. To allow the panic attack to subside, I had to focus on the directions being given to me by those ocean-blue eyes. At least he was smart enough not to touch me in my state of panic, I thought grimly.

After several minutes of breath control I blinked and assessed my surroundings once more. It took me less than two seconds to recognize those narrow features, that slicked back hair tied tightly into a bun, the smiling green eyes, and the professional clothing that she wore was a dead giveaway.

"Hime-sama are you okay?" Tokiwa, my driver, teased.

I smiled at her and reached out to pull her tightly into an embrace. "Tokiwa, aren't you a bit late?" I teased back.

"Nah, you just don't enjoy picking up your phone do you?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow as she said this.

I blushed heatedly thinking back on what had happened earlier today, "That is _not _my fault! That thing is evil I tell you. Evil!"

Tokiwa just laughed at my exaggerations and looked over at Ootori-san. I glanced over at the glasses wearing man with confusion and then back to Tokiwa, and then back to Ootori-san, who began to speak, "Minori-chan-"

I interrupted him, "Ootori-san that is rather familiar, Kimura-san will be fine." I secretly smiled at my tone of voice, it held no room for argument, this was clearly not a request.

He amended himself, "Kimura-san, Tokiwa has expressed that your family wishes you to join a club this year due to your lack of attention to a social life, not to mention that you will soon need to find a husband. While you were having your panic attack this was discussed between the two of us and we both feel that the best thing to do for you would be for you to join the host club."

I gave him a deadpan stare, "Why?"

The twins grinned devilishly, seeming to have woken up from their comatose state at some point, but refrained from touching me. Synonymously they asked, "Why would the host club be the best fit for you?"

My brown eyes darted over to meet their orange topped heads, "Aaa."

"Minori," Tokiwa growled warningly, admonishing me for my monosyllabic speech.

I rolled my eyes but said, "Yes, please tell me oh great ones."

Tokiwa slapped the back of my head and I grinned at her. She just shook her head back at me, "You will never stop acting like a child will you?"

"Nope, not for you, _darling_," I drawled. "Anyway, go on," I said to the boys.

In an instant Suoh-san was laughing and clapping like a two-year-old that had just been given his favorite toy. Then he pulled out a huge piece of paper, from god knows where, that had millions of tiny boxes covering the surface. Each one had a small sentence in it, scratch that, each one had a small, absolutely ridiculous sentence held within its frame.

_Sample sentences:_

_Minori-chan should be a part of the host club because she would be cherished above all others there and have friends that would accept her._

_Minori-chan should be a part of the host club because she can have a million gumdrops if she joins._

_Minori-chan should be a part of the host club because she can have all the Tamaki hugs she wants._

"No," I said.

"WHAT?" Suoh-san shrieked.

I calmly looked at him and stated, "No."

Ootori-san calmly pushed up his glasses and whispered to Tokiwa. She nodded adamantly, a wide grin spreading across her face. I stepped back hesitantly, what were they planning? Ootori-san cleared his throat and said, "You can have…an Itachi plushie if you join. In fact as many as one Itachi plushies a day."

I gapped at him, "No! You have got to be lying." He smirked at me and his oval-shaped glasses flashed in the dark room.

"Done! Deal! Yes! Of course! HELL YES!" I shouted, my eyes sparkling in excitement thinking of rooms filled with to the brim with Itachi plushies. Kawaii!

The twins stared at me and said, "Wow, otaku…"

"Oh yeah, by the way, I don't know your names," I said to the gingers.

The one on the left said, "I'm Hikaru."

The one on the right said, "I'm Kaoru."

"Um…" I said, "Do you by any chance feel like telling me your last name?"

They grinned at each other and then looked at me, "Nope, just call us by our first names."

I spluttered, "I-I can't!" They were just grinning at each other though, and completely ignoring me. I turned my head to look at Ootori-san and I gave my own evil smirk, "Ootori-san, tell me the twins' last name. Pretty please." I bat my eyelashes at him and giggled when he blinked at me befuddled at my out of character action.

"Hitachiin," he murmured.

"Thanks," I said, and then I raised my hand for a high five.

Ootori-san blinked again and hesitated but before he could make good on his high five it was stolen by Suoh-san, who yelled out, "I got a high five from the most notoriously cold person in the school! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Suoh-san…" I said sweetly and he paused to stare at me, "Shut up."

Just then the doorway to the gym burst open and three people came in…


	3. Chapter 3

**I was really sick so this is short... sorry. I sorta just pumped this out. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran... just my OC **

**Warning: If you don't know by now... I swear...**

* * *

My spine went ridged at the resounding boom that was a result of the large door to the gym being thrown open with far more force than was necessary. Tokiwa reached over from my side and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder that caused my tensed muscles loosen once more. I cast her a grateful glance that she returned with a small knowing smile.

Moving my vision back upon the bright entranceway I stared at the emerging figures, trying to make out their features. The one in the center couldn't have stood over 4.5 ft (roughly 137 cm) and was haloed in honey colored hair, but the rest of his features were lost in shadow due to the bright backlight. To his left stood a tall, dark-haired and tanned-skinned male. To the far right was another male with somewhat longer, dark brown hair and… wait… when the person turned to the side there was a slight, (barely noticeable) but nonetheless there, bump in her chest.

My brows furrowed...interesting.

The one in the center of the group - the short one with the honey blonde hair - ran up to Suoh-san with a speed that I didn't think that he could have accomplished with those short, stubby legs. When he was a few steps away from the taller blonde, the nameless boy launched himself into the air. He latched himself onto the trim waist of Suoh-san and tilted his head to the side, asking while little moe flowers popped up around his head, "Tamaki, do you wanna eat some cake with me?"

"Honey-sempai-," Suoh-san started but I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… what the hell! He's your sempai!" I nearly choked, spluttering and tripping over my words in my shock.

Tokiwa elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "Language..." I ignored her, as I often did.

The girl who had just walked in with the short brown hair and boy's uniform, turned to face me.

"Honey-sempai is a year older than Tamaki-sempai," she said nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to have a shorty be the oldest person in the room. Then, she smiled and her large brown eyes took on a new light and warmth.

My head tilted to the side in thought, she looked endearing that way. In fact, despite the male uniform when she held her expression like that it was almost impossible to miss that she was female. I must confess I was tempted to bluntly ask her why she dressed that way, but I suppose that in the end we all have our quirks, our secrets, our own little mysteries. Heaving out a sigh I snubbed most of my questions for the gender bending female...but I can't say that I silenced myself completely.

I pivoted to face her, "Aren't you all just full of surprises…" I said raising an eyebrow and gesturing my head towards her. Her face remained impassive but her eyes showed that she understood that I knew despite the male uniform, she was female.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder from behind me and I turned to face a pair of flashing oval glasses. I paused and raised a questioning eyebrow at the tall man. Ootori-san gave a small smile and held up one finger, signaling for me to wait.

A vein popped in my forehead and my shoulders tensed once more, muscles going rigid. My brown eyes crossed and narrowed as I stared at the long, tan finger that still nearly touched my nose. My fingers itched to reach up and snap the fragile pointer with a decisive crack.

He called out to the short-haired girl at my back and crooked his pale finger towards her, finally pulling that delicate digit away from my murderous glare, "Haruhi, come here."

She walked over calmly but not unquestioningly, "Kyouya?"

Ootori-san put a thin-fingered hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his side, "Haruhi, do you know this woman?"

The girl peered at me with her large brown eyes and said, "Her name is Kimura Minori. Everyone knows her, but no one does."

I snorted, "Did you hear that Tokiwa - Tokiwa?" My long auburn hair whipped around me in circles as I looked around the gym for my driver and then gave up and returned my attention to Ootori-san.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped long arms around where her collarbone and shoulders met, sweeping her away. "Thank you for that lovely piece of information, my love." She giggled as they walked away together. I sighed, they looked like an adorably happy couple - it made me want to vomit all over myself.

I returned my attention to the two blondes to see that the short, older one was whining now, "Tamaki! You never answered my question!" he said with a cute pout, "Wanna eat some cake with me?"

Suoh-san's sapphire eyes flashed up to meet mine for such a fraction of a second before turning back to the short boy's wide brown ones that I doubted that they had met mine at all. I blinked for a moment startled and struggled to regain my normal stoic composure. I tried to distract myself by looking around for Tokiwa who I hadn't seen in a while, but I couldn't focus because for some reason my attention kept returning to Suoh-san.

I glanced at the school's 'prince' as he talked to the shorter blonde boy, "Honey-sempai," he said his face tender towards the childlike youth, "I have a few things to take care of so why don't you eat some cake with Mori-sempai? I'm sure that he would love to eat some cake with you."

Again those sky blue orbs glanced at my face and my eyes widened. Again I attempted to glance around the room in search for Tokiwa, who was still mysteriously missing. I could feel his gaze on my form, it clung to my skin and it made my stomach curl. It felt like _he_ was watching me. I fumbled in my pocket, my thin fingers reaching for a cigarette desperately.

I heaved a sigh as the sensitive pads of my fingers grasped a loose end of a cigarette and pulled it swiftly out of its packaging. With the other hand I deftly plucked my purple lighter out of the opposite pocket. I popped the smoke between my lips, my hands trembling enough for me to want to sneer at myself. My eyes flickered around the room with a feverish speed as I struggled to light my cigarette. My left hand was shaking too much though and I had to try to relight it over and over again, ignoring the tremors that were racking my hand.

A hand plopped down on the top of my head and all of my muscles were instantly tense, within an instant I stepped forward and out of the unknown touch of the other. I whipped around my hand raised, my body alert and defensive, and my eyes cold. My brown eyes met the black ones of a tall, dark-skinned man who had come in later this evening. I bit down hard on the soft material of the unlit cigarette wavering between my lips and before I could stop myself my hand speed towards him. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the rush of air against my forearm and inner palm but unwilling to watch the immorality that I was about to commit.

Then, a single voice stopped me. A voice that belonged to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, so-called 'king' of the school. Suoh Tamaki. "Noooooo! Stop! You shouldn't!" he shouted. His low voice rang and echoed in the hushed gym. He spoke with a fervor and determination that I was not accustomed to, something I had not ever been exposed to.

My heart stuttered in my chest, losing its normal rhythm at the sound of his words. My eyes broke open and I stared at my hand that had stopped mere inches from the dark-skinned man's face. I drew my arm back, recoiled as if my own arm was a venomous snake. Why hadn't I hit him? I couldn't forgive myself if I could and I couldn't ever forgive myself if I couldn't.

Instead of doing exactly what I wanted to, spinning around and beating Suoh-san to a pulp, I decided to worm some answers out of the dark-skinned man who still stood before me with the most stoic expression I had seen since my own. I glanced at him, pulling the cigarette out of my mouth and putting it between two fingers and said, "Why the fuck did you touch me?"

He stared at me for a moment and then gave me the shortest answer I had ever heard in my life, "Get to know you."

I gave him a deadpan stare back, noticing how the short blonde that Suoh-san had called 'Honey-sempai' crawled up behind him and wriggled up his back to sit on his shoulders. I replied, "Why the hell do you want to get to know me?"

He glanced away as if to think for a moment and I wondered if he was dim…, "Because you are joining the host club."

I give the dark-skinned man a hard stare, "What does that have to do…with you?" My posture became more and more aggressive before I knew it and I couldn't even help the unconscious behavior.

He turned his black eyes back on me but he was not the one who answers me this time. This time it was the little blonde boy who sat on his shoulders who answered me, "Mori just wants to make sure that you are safe so that I am safe. By the way do you wanna eat some cake with us?" When he asked this the little pink flowers the popped up around his head and began to float towards me and tried to encompass me in their glittering warmth.

I growled and snapped at the moe, "I would rather freeze my tits off in Antarctica."

The little blonde boy's bottom lip started to quiver and he whimpered slightly. Tears welled at the corners of his big brown eyes and the dark-skinned man reached up to ruffle his hair slightly. He instantly smiled and my brow wrinkled at his immediate change of emotions.I felt breath tickle the edge of my ear and I slapped the weird sensation away without a thought.

"Owie," comes the loud cry from behind my shoulder and I sigh, rubbing my temples in frustration, there is only one person who would say 'owie' in this room. The blonde man, Suoh Tamaki.

I whirled on him and slapped the back of his head, suddenly extremely frustrated but none of my emotions showing on my face. I popped my unlit cigarette back into my mouth and lit it without an issue this time walking out of the gym with a quick, efficient stride that many people wouldn't have thought possible with my short legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! Hi whassssssup? Anywho... about Tamaki's house if I got some of the details wrong my apoliges but I am just going off of my memory sooooooo this is what I want it look like...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran just my OCs **

**Warning: SWEARING...yup that's right I go there...**

* * *

The light gray smoke curled up insubstantially in wispy tendrils from the faint embers of my cigarette. I lean against the pretentious rough stone of Ouran Academy, avoiding the drizzling rain by hugging close to the main building, near the main entrance. The clouds float overhead not quite black, not angry, but neither are they fluffy, happy clouds. They float on, impassive and gray. They are unfeeling and dead, letting out a small shower that assures that no one can do anything enjoyable.

I puffed on the smoke, flicking it so that the excess ash sloughed off and onto the wet cement. It was starting to get rather late by my estimate of time. That and… well the sun was beginning to set behind the dismal cover of clouds, lighting them up with faded hues of scarlet, fuchsia, and apricot. I flicked my eyes down to the puddles that littered the ground; I probably shouldn't have hit Suoh-san. I snorted a smirk pulling at my lips. Hell, I shouldn't hit anyone, but that didn't stop me did it… okay maybe Ootori-san deserved it because he brought out that goddamn picture, but besides that….

My head snapped to my right, hitting the hard stone of the Academy's outer walls in the process, as I heard the grand entrance way fly open. I crouched down in a squat, clutching at my head and throwing my now unlit cigarette in a puddle, "Fuck! Owww!"

" So this is where you went," a slight pause then, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY? IT'S OKAY! DADDY WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER!" Suoh-san's voice rang out from the passage and his golden-haired head bobbed from those large doors. In an instant he was at my side and was about to help me up. He was reaching for my shoulder.

I started to panic, don't touch me. Please don't touch me. My memory flashed back to when he was watching me back in the gym, back when Suoh-san's eyes had felt just like _his _eyes. I glared at him, my eyes freezing him comically in place, and shaking off his helping hand.

"Suoh-san, I would far prefer if you never said that you were my father again, otherwise you would just be insulting yourself unnecessarily," I said, my voice giving falsely sweet overtones.

The previously frozen in place blonde sprung back to life. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently, his sparkling blue eyes wide.

I narrowed my own boring brown eyes at him, if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was deception. I could feel the anger rise and my finger itched for action, but I clenched them behind my back, taking a step backwards and away from him. "You can deceive everyone else, Suoh-san, everyone, but you cannot deceive me. I can see right through every single layer you put up, every innocent smile, every dumb pose. You may be able to fake the stupid **naiveté** with everyone else, but you will be damned before you will be able to pull that shit over my eyes."

Within seconds his whole demeanor had changed, it seemed to have become more weary, less childlike, it was as if he had aged years within moments. He pulled his slender fingers through his light hair, looking off into the distance and I almost had to laugh. He stood there, gazing off into the distance, looking so…. so…. princely and wise. He flicked his sapphire eyes to me and somehow they seemed deeper, "What?" he asked.

I bit my cheek, but I couldn't stifle the laughter anymore. I giggled, not a laugh…no I had to giggle like a little girl. I placed the back of my hand over my mouth and closed my lips, silencing the adorable sound. It made me want to gag myself, just the thought that it had come out of my own mouth…ewwww. Suoh-san was still staring at me though and he deserved an explanation, "How to explain it…" I mused and then said bitterly, "Most simply put, it is that for once I actually thought that you looked prince-like. I suppose that stupid school nicknames can't be all that bad, can they?"

His perfectly sculpted eyebrows folded inwards, for a moment and then he said, "What they-"

All of a sudden my left thigh started to vibrate; I looked down at my pocket and pulled out my phone. I stared down at the hunk of white metal with wide eyes, the screen was lit up with Tokiwa's name but I had no idea how to work the freaking thing! I glanced up at Suoh-san and shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WHAT DO I DO?"

He stared back at me for a fraction of a second, then started to run over to me, "Hand me the phone." I panicked and flung the thing at him. Luckily he had good reflexes because he caught the evil device in midair, snatching the spinning apparatus with his thumb and forefinger. He expertly handled the phone, sliding his thumb over the screen and pulling the mobile phone to his ear, "This is _Minori-chan's_ cellular device, may I ask who is speaking?"

I ground my teeth sharply together, knowing he was using my first name just to get to me…asshole. I gave him the finger and he rolled his blue eyes at me as he listened to the reply on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," he responded to some unknown question.

I mouthed, 'What?' to him. He held up a finger in a signal for me to wait. Needless to say I am not a very patient waiter, I started to tap my foot on the pavement, which got me an annoyed look from Suoh-san.

"You needed worry about her for the rest of these couple of months. I assure you that we are perfectly capable… Yes… Yes, I understand…. No, of course there is no need for payment. We are quite close friends….. No, not that close. I did say just friends, did I not… Your welcome, Kimura-sama."

I choked and the instant the phone was away from his ear I attacked him with questions, "Who the hell was that? Oh my god no! Was it my dad? Shit! What the hell happened? What did he tell you?"

He blinked and handed me back my phone slowly, processing the questions before answering, "Yes, that was your father and because your parents are going on an unexpected three month business trip they would like you to stay with me."

My breath was starting to quicken, dangerous nearing hyperventilation. I growled, "Tell me every goddamn single thing he told you. Now."

He took a small step towards me and I backed up into the school, my back pressing into the rough stone. His hand was tentatively outstretched, "What are you so afraid of?"

As his hand bridged the gap between the two of us, the sun behind him gave a sudden flare of red light and then died as my eyes slowly closed and clenched shut. Cold fingers brushed my cheekbone and I futilely attempted to meld myself into the wall behind me. I gasped, "None… of your… business."

"And why can't I make it my business?" he whispered, his voice low. His breath was right in my ear, his golden hair tickling my cheek.

My eyes flew open and I smirked, my defenses flew up, "Listen and listen good, 'cause I'll only say this once. I am not a challenge, I am not a charity case, and I am not someone that you can fix. I am just too fucked up. I have already resigned myself to this life and I'm okay with being alone. Don't toy with me because if you mess with me I will _kill_ you. Do you understand me, dumbass?"

His blue eyes gazed at my own brown ones, just staring into my eyes. Then he took a step back and I sighed, finally he got the picture! A hand grabbed my own, pulling me along and I froze shocked. He continued to walk and I was eventually forced to walk due to his superior strength. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling down at a very confused me, "You can deceive everyone else, _Minori-chan_, everyone, but you cannot deceive me. I can see right through every single layer you put up, every hateful word, every wall that you throw in my way. You may be able to fake the broken, bitter, cold bitch with everyone else, but you will be damned before you will be able to pull that shit over my eyes."

And so Suoh-san dragged me across the long circular drive of Ouran Academy to his black limo where we got picked up and whisked away to his mansion, where I was to spend the next three months. I looked over across the limo, across the black leather seating, towards Ouran's golden boy. I had to spend three months with a student that I had formally met…well…today. Great, just bloody fantastic.

* * *

By the time I had arrived at Suoh-san's house, three months' worth of clothing packed neatly within 24 large suitcases had been carried into the guest suite. Good thing I had credit cards and unlimited access to our back because knowing that my father had instructed the maids to pack the luggage…it was probably all pink and baby blue. I would have to buy all new things, but that meant shopping. Ugh! Whatever, at least it was better than wearing the monstrosities hidden behind those zippers.

It was nearly midnight, but I still had enough energy to surmise my surroundings for the next few months. As we walked into the entranceway I noticed the white tile flooring, the gold embellishments, the large widows adorning each side wall, and what drew the eye, a large grand staircase in the center, leading upstairs. I glanced upwards and saw an ornate crystal chandelier, its soft light spilling forth and ricocheting off the gems, sending the shimmering beams in every which way.

I yawned, my body betraying me as I tripped. I had awoken at 5 a.m. this morning and staying awake till midnight was taxing, my body suddenly deciding that it had to sleep right now, no matter if I was trying to walk or not. A hand grabbed my elbow to steady me and I looked back to see that it was none other than Suoh-san. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde teen and he waggled his own back at me before speaking, "Looks like you need a little sleep Mi-chan."

I frowned, "Please anything but Mi-chan…oh my god that's obnoxious!"

He smiled down at me, "Don't you love it though? Honey-sempai came up with it!"

I tripped up the stairs and had to lean on the railing. I closed one eye, thinking, before saying, "Isn't that the one who always wants to eat cake?"

"Oh come on his customers at the host club think it's endearing," he stated, still helping me up the stairs. He glanced up, "Only about five more steps and then you're at the top."

"Thank god!" I sighed in relief… "WAIT THAT LITTLE TWERP IS IN THE HOST CLUB?" I slurred and then tripped again.

"You're hopeless," he breathed, his sea blue eyes flashing with laughter at my helpless state.

"Woke up at 5," I said as my eyelids slid closed.

"A.m.?" he asked, I could feel his voice inches from my ear.

"W-what are you- AH!" I shrieked as he picked me up. "Put me down! What do you think you are doing?"

Suoh-san ignored me, smiling and climbing the last few steps with ease, "You never answered my question. Did you wake up at 5 a.m.?"

"Uh…I-yes," I responded.

He laughed and placed me in a bed, the instant I hit the mattress I was asleep. What I missed was that Suoh-san bent down and kissed my forehead whispering, "Goodnight, my Minori."

* * *

**See that Review button down there...yeah...push it**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I actually love crayons and yes I did this experiment and yes Purple Mountain Majesty is actually the closest to Tamaki's eye color I swear to god! Love all the people who favorited, followed, and most of all reviewed! I depend on the readers.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine OCs are mine**

**Warning: I swear...**

* * *

"Kimura-san…please wake up," a soft voice pleaded close to my ear, ruffling my light brown hair. I rolled over in the mattress and tangling my limbs in layers of bedding. The warm breath tickled my ear and I jerked my head away, slapping at the annoying source of the gust. I groaned, now I was half awake. Shit.

I heard the mumbling of another voice of another voice across the room, "How do we wake her up? Her father said to get her up at 5 every day…How do we do this?"

A softer voice that was closer to me spoke back to the first voice, "We have to keep trying, and it is not an option to disobey orders. We have four minutes to wake her up…Are you ready?"

The first voice spoke once more, "Yes."

Hearing this I stubbornly decided to foil their plans and stay in bed the whole day; I was not going to school and to that horrid Host Club today. I shuddered in horror and rolled over so that my face was buried in the pillow and my hair was splayed across the bed. It was better to not face reality and not remember that I was in Suoh-san's house too; I groaned and clenched my eyes shut, mentally slapping myself for remembering that I was in Suoh-san's house.

The softer voice suddenly spoke up, lilt up with excitement, "I have the best idea…come here…and then we…she will…hmm…" Bits and pieces of her speech were broken because she was whispering but every once and while she would get excited and then start to speak up to the point where I could hear her.

The floor boards creaked, someone had shifted their weight. The first woman spoke up again, "That will definitely work, though I am extremely surprised that you, Ayumi, could come up with such a devious plan."

Ayumi giggled and then said, "Shhh."

"Oh please," the first voice said, "if she was awake then our job would already be done. She is dead on that bed. She can't hear us at all."

"Come on! Come on!" Ayumi hassled, "We have two minutes left!"

"Okay! Jeez…chill out," the first voice said.

The floorboards in the room creaked and groaned as the women shuffled out of the large bedroom. It was terribly loud, almost as if they purposefully stepped on all squeaky spots. I rolled onto my side, bringing my hand to my face and pushing my waist-long hair out of my face. I cracked my sleepy eyes open, rubbing my eyelids with the backs of my hands. I grimaced at the crusty residue left on the backs of my palms from my eyes.

I rolled my head in a circle, stretching my neck and trying to get rid of a knot that had formed in the middle of the night. Shit! Freaking knot hurt like a bitch. I tried to massage it but that wasn't working either so I just left it, oh well.

I flicked my brown eyes upwards to survey my surroundings but it was so dark that it was nearly impossible if you weren't a bat. I shifted forwards to get off the bed but my leg was caught in the sheets and my left arm was also snagged within the mess. I looked down at the huge twisted knot of white bed sheets, I always knew that I kicked and moved a lot at night but this was a lot more than usual. Damn, I had never entrapped myself. My eyes grew wide at that thought…trapped. I was trapped. I tugged harder, much, much harder at my bonds. They didn't budge. My heart started to beat faster. Breath coming in rapid gasps. My head felt light. Panic welled up. I started to rock back and forth.

I needed to get the hell out of this. Get me out. Get me out. I feel shaky and panicked. I threw every bit of strength I had into getting out of the bed sheets, but it only made it worse. I had no sense of logic any more. I lost my sense of reasoning. Without warning _he_ filled my vision, permeated my mind, and it's as if I could think of nothing else. I was screaming for _him _to get out and _he _wouldn't. I'm spinning out of control and I can't find myself anymore. All I can see is _him. _

All of a sudden the doors to the bedroom burst open and the lights flicked on revealing three figures all haloed in light. For the smallest of seconds I stop my struggling to glance up. I was a mess: shaky, hyperventilating, and tangled in the sheets. My mind barely registered the two maids standing on either side of Suoh-san. One of them shorter, young, and softer looking and the other tall, matronly, and angular. I took a shaky breath in, "…H-help…me…"

The maids just stood there as if uncomprehending, but Suoh-san was moving towards me before the words even left my lips, his long strides moving him quickly and efficiently across the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I stilled. He smiled at me, tilting his head slighting and letting his blonde hair fall across sapphire eyes, "Just look at me. It's going to be okay. Don't focus on anything else but me, okay?"

I nodded dumbly and he stared at my face while he untangled me from the sheets. He never once had to look down at the knot, not even once. I don't know how that is humanly possible, but I didn't care because all that mattered was figuring out what color crayon his eye color would be. I needed to keep _him _out of my head and crayons were the best option.

Sky blue? No, not quite right. That color is just too light. Midnight blue? No, too blue. Outer space? No. How about Cornflower? No, definitely too light…I got it! Purple Mountains Majesty! Yes, that one. Hmm…I love crayons.

"So you do think I am devilishly handsome, don't you? Either that or that smile on your face says you want to kill me later…," Suoh-san's smooth teasing voice spoke out.

I choked on my breath and punched the blonde. I rolled my eyes and turned to the maids, "Could you direct me to the kitchens, please."

"Of course, Kimura-san, if you could just follow us," the younger one said, I immediately recognized the voice as belonging to the woman named Ayumi.

Suoh-san was still whining about being punched and I turned to him, "By the way it is far more likely that I am premeditating murder than that I enjoy your face, just so you know for the future." Then turning back to Ayumi, "Thank you for offering to guide me to the kitchens, Ayumi, I know that you must have many jobs to complete. I am very thankful that you are taking the time out of your schedule for me."

Ayumi looked startled at the use of her first name but didn't mention it, "No need to mention it, in fact Suoh-sama doesn't over burden his servants." With that she turned and motioned for me to follow her, the older maid walked away calmly to do some other sort of business. I started after her but I heard footsteps after me. I stopped and then the footsteps stopped. I started to walk again and the footsteps behind me started once more.

I whipped around to find Suoh-san freaking following me. I growled and narrowed my eyes. "Stop following me, dumbass. Didn't I tell you yesterday that I wanted to be alone? I will not tolerate you tagging along everywhere like a puppy, it's disgusting," I spit.

Tears welled up in his blue-eyes and he pulled his hands to his chest as if wounded. "Minori-chan!" he wailed at near top volume, then his eyes got really big and watery, "Don't you love me?"

My chest tightened and my brown eyes dulled, "No. I don't. I'm not capable of it."

He sobered and the crocodile tears vanished, sky blue orbs stared into my brown ones. He seemed to search for words before opening his mouth and finally saying, "Why?"

"Why do you care so much?" I shot back.

He hesitated and leaned back against the opposite wall of the hallway. Glancing away from me down the hall back towards the bedroom, his eyes became half-shadowed by his golden blonde hair, but it wasn't enough because I still saw what lay there.

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, rubbing my temples, "People put up walls when they are hurt. I was hurt by someone else in my past. That is all that you need to know. Now leave me alone." I moved out of the room and down the hallway. He glanced up at me as I walked away, the pity still fading out of his sapphire eyes.

* * *

They had been more than eager to allow me to stay in their kitchens and have my morning coffee. I used to always have my morning coffee in our kitchens with our staff, cooks, and chefs. It was the only place with the sense of life in the morning, the rest of the house was dead. To be honest I had never liked living in a mansion, it was too big. It always felt vacant.

I leaned against one of the less influential parts of the kitchen so that I wasn't too much in the way. There were about ten people working already preparing ingredients, chopping things, spraying pans, and other such activities. I was never much of a cook but I love to watch them. It was such an exact science, it was an art.

"What would the mademoiselle like for her breakfast?" a chef asked me, his French accent lacing across his Japanese heavily. He had a large black curled mustache under a rather large nose but a huge like-able smile.

I smiled at the man; his warmth was contagious, "Surprise me."

He twirled his mustache with his index finger which made me have to suppress a laugh and said, "Ooh adventurous people like you don't come to my kitchens very often, I shall give you my specialty."

I inclined my head towards him, trying not to blink with surprise that the head chef had graced me with his presence. Usually they have more important things to deal with, like making the main dish for the family's breakfast instead of entertaining young teenagers that appear in their kitchens.

Huh, odd. I brought the mug of coffee back up to my lips and sipped at its contents, humming at the warmth that seeped down my throat. The welcome bitter taste melted over my tongue and my lips tugged upwards without my conscious consent.

"Black? I always imagined you as a closet creamer type," Suoh-san's voice whispered in my left ear, "By the way have you ever tried commoner's coffee?"

I jumped and flung my coffee all over him, then started to laugh like mad when I saw him covered in coffee. It wasn't too hot so it didn't burn him, it just looked hilarious. "Serves you right you jerk, you shouldn't sneak up on poor, innocent young ladies," I snickered.

He just sighed and looked down at his stained white shirt, "At least it didn't get on my pants, I love these pants." Then he proceeded to take **off** his freaking shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I shouted.

He threw his shirt next to me on the counter and stared at me, then smiled tossing his blonde hair in a signature flick, "I took off my shirt."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I shrieked.

"It was dirty because _someone_ threw coffee all over me." He batted his eyes innocently.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! PUT YOUR GODDAMN SHIRT BACK ON!" I squeaked.

He attempted to poke my shoulder but I scooted my stool closer to the wall and away from his half-naked form. I leaned far away from him a very red blush staining my cheeks. He kept trying to poke my shoulder and I kept trying to avoid him, but I was losing pretty bad for two reasons: one, I still sitting on a stool and refusing to get off mostly for reasons of complete laziness and two, because I couldn't look at him. It was far too embarrassing for one female party.

Finally he succeeded in poking my shoulder and childishly he shouted, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON!" in triumph.

I tried to ignore the snickers coming from all sides of the kitchen from the staff and leaned away Suoh-san, "PUT A SHIRT ON, PLEASE! PUT SOMETHING ON, ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" he waggled his eyebrows and I became instantly wary, "How about you give me your shirt and I'll wear that?"

The snickers around the kitchen turned into full-blown laughter and I punched Suoh-san in the face. His head snapped back and he flew across the room and I finally started laughing along with everyone else. Inside I was screaming like Sakura*****, BITCH, EAT MY FISTS OF THUNDER!

"Mademoiselle?" The head chef called.

"Yes," I responded calmly, despite the heap of Suoh-san at my feet.

He smiled at me and said, "Your breakfast is served. Frittata Florentine."

"Thank you, it looks wonderful," I smiled.

I leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Just so you know I think you are a keeper for our little Tamaki. You are perfect for him." Then he turned in a turned in a flourish and I didn't have the heart to tell him that Suoh-san and I weren't like that.

I stared at the heap of person at my feet while I ate and thought. Today was going to be weird; I was going to have to do my best to make sure that no one knew that we were living together. If they did the rumors would fly and my life would be hell.

* * *

*by the way that little part with the screaming and Sakura was a reference from Naruto. I just find it hilarious every time she screams inside her head.

****** YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, but mostly the thanks go to those who reviewed. I love the reviewers the most! I'm back once more with another chapter and throwing in more love, yeah! Fun stuff...okay just read the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, just my OCs**

**Warning: Swearing...**

* * *

Slender, white fingers crawled slowly over the black leather seats. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the movement, his fingers crossing the space between the two of us in the large, black, limousine. With less than a fingers width away I snapped my head to stare at his hand directly, it froze in its tracks. My eyes rose to meet his sapphire ones with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and smirked; I frowned and he retracted his hand completely with a flicker of guilt.

I feigned interest in the scenery which was about as interesting as dog shit – unless you're interested in dog shit…which would be odd. All perfectly manicured lawns and contained beauty, not my type of landscape. I much prefer a rougher, more natural look. I snorted, how can people think that they can control, master, something as ancient as nature? How can you so small and young in the eyes of the earth, come to command its own essence?

Suoh-san's voice dredged me out of my thoughts, "So... Minori-chan, how are we going to tell everyone that we are living together now?"

My voice was cold as ice, "No chance in hell. There is no fucking chance in hell that we are telling people we are living together. No."

He gave me a heartbroken look, blue eyes watering.

I snorted and flicked a stray piece of auburn hair out from between my eyes. "No. Way. In. Fucking. Hell," I said unamused.

"PLEASE, IT'S WHAT DADDY WANTS!" he cried out and attempted to throw his arms around me. I punched his face before he could make contact with my body and successfully avoided further pain and torture.

"Can I make something clear?" I asked not waiting for the answer and looking away, "The whole father, daughter thing is really freaking creepy. Is that a fetish?" I was trying to change the topic, but apparently he saw through that.

He sighed and the childish facade dropped, "It's going to get out eventually, I don't see what your problem – would you please look at me while I am talking to you? Again, I don't see what your problem with telling people is."

I stared straight ahead despite his request, my legs crossed along with my arms. My posture offsetting Suoh-san's open and sprawling one, he was even slightly leaning into me, but I was stiff and closed off. "You don't understand what I am saying do you understand what the rumors will do to me? To the host club?" I almost added what would happen to him, but snapped my mouth shut before I could say something so stupid.

"You're afraid of some little rumors?" He growled; his voice betraying the disappointment he was obviously was feeling.

I rubbed my eyes, a headache forming just behind them. I glanced at him and immediately regretted it. Shit! His eyes were staring at me so sincerely, they were so blue, so deep, so… Shit, this is how the girls who go to the host club get entrapped! He just wanted another mindless follower, didn't he? More attention?

"That was a question," Suoh-san snapped.

"I know what a fucking question is!" I snarled and closed my eyes, and then I thanked heavens because I was out of the weird trance thing he had me in.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Suoh-san asked, all the anger taken out of his tone and replaced with exasperation.

"You!" I answered cryptically. Then turning to the driver, still with my eyes closed I said, "Can you let me out here? I can walk the rest of the way."

There was silence. Then Suoh-san said stiffly, "He nodded."

"Thank you, Jun-kun," I said sincerely, my voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Why don't you ever call me by my first name? Why don't you ever talk to me like that?" Suoh-san whined.

The car screeched to a halt but I didn't get out yet instead I turned to face Suoh-san with my closed-lidded face, "First of all, I only knew his first name. You are lucky enough that you get to call me by my first name. And what do you mean talk to him like that? How am I talking to him that I don't talk to you?"

"Minori-chan!" Suoh-san whined, "Don't you love your incessantly faithful dog, Tamaki? Or as you call him Suoh-san?"

"Is that all you have to say, because I will leave now," I said, turning to the car door.

"NO!" Suoh-san shrieked. "Kamisama! Why is Minori-chan always so mean to me?" the blonde huffed, poking two fingers together.

I sighed and tried to soften my tone, my head unconsciously tipped to side and I opened my eyes to stare at him, "T-ta-….Suoh-san, please just go with my plan to not tell anyone that I am currently staying with you. I really think that it will not only be the best for me and the host club but it will also be helpful to…you. It would be the best for the both of us. Please…trust me." With that I swiftly pivoted, popped the car door open, and slid out of the limo.

* * *

First and second period went without trouble because they were classes in which none of the host club shared with me. I sat back and did what I normally would have done, ignore the teacher since I really should have skipped this grade but was too lazy to take the test and normally getting through these classes was a breeze.

Third period was where it all went downhill. I had forgotten that Hamasaki, Haru was in my third hour, the latest guy who was trying to break down my poor, broken heart.

I walked into the lecture hall and silently cursed whatever god there was for placing my seat next to freaking Hamasaki-san. He was such an arrogant son of a bitch. I took a long, steadying breath in and started towards my seat with long confident strides. Hamasaki-san was already seated down next to my seat, his back facing me, talking to some other student about some random useless topic unknown to me.

Then, suddenly my strides faltered as I spotted something that I hadn't noticed before, a blond head peaking out from the teacher's desk. My legs froze in place a few feet away from my seat. Sapphire eyes caught mine own brown ones from afar. Startled I stared at him for a moment, and then a voice from my side brought me out of my reverie.

"Minori, darling, come over here and sit down next to me, like a good girl," Hamasaki-san purred, curling a finger in my direction.

He wasn't bad looking, but he certainly wasn't a stunner. He was lanky with long limbs, but in an awkward way, not in a graceful way the way Suoh-san was. His brown eyes were tinged with green and gold flecks, warm and inviting, they were perhaps the most interesting part about him. His skin was white and freckled which befitted his eyes in an attractive manner. Last of all, his hair was long and silky brown, falling over his ears and eyelashes.

"Go fuck yourself, _darling_," I snarled back, but sat down anyway because it was my seat.

He smiled leeringly and tried to snake an arm around my shoulders as the bell rang, a couple of students ran in late and the teacher scolded them and was obviously not going to begin the class right away. A tan hand darted out and snagged Hamasaki-san's greasy hand, I looked up to see a pair of flashing glasses.

"Hamasaki, Haru. Member of the chess club. Decent grades. Decent looks. Family runs a corporation of cupboard and hardware stores. Surmised threat…none," the tall man smirked and pushed up his now glinting glasses, "If you wish to keep what happened on July 19th, 1998 a secret I suggest you switch seats with me…"

Hamasaki-san gulped, all the blood rushing out of his face within an instant. He leaned against the desk and away from Ootori-san, as if he was the plague. I started to laugh at the normally arrogant, bold boy who had been reduced to a whimpering fool. He turned to glare at me, but then got a look from those evil glasses and he let out a girly scream, running away in terror. I giggled so hard that tears came out of my eyes, once I had composed myself I glanced back at my savior.

"Ootori-san, thanks," I said holding out my hand and smiling softly, "for the high five that so tragically got stolen from you by that blonde idiot you call your best friend."

The glasses character smirked and plopped down in his seat before cautiously patting my hand. I frowned he really had to work on his high fives, they really sucked, way too soft. It would have to do for now though because the professor was about to start his lector for today and Ootori-san did not look like he wanted to be pestered.

"Hello my companions," a voice whispered from my other side.

I jumped, my heart fluttering and my hand flying up to my chest. "What the hell, Suoh-san! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed quietly, glancing over to see that he had taken the seat to my left.

"Sorry I'm late to the party and couldn't help dispose of _Hamasaki_," the blue-eyed teen hissed the name with obvious distain, "but I had to convince our dear teacher of why Kyouya and I had to sit up here with you."

I raised an eyebrow with silent question.

He rolled his crystal eyes, "I was getting to that part why are you so impatient? I will tell you what I said to her in a minute I need dramatic pause for effect - haven't you ever heard of proper storytelling? Apparently you get abnormally bad grades, so she thinks Kyouya and I will be a good influence on you."

"Don't tell me you have perfect grades too?" I blurted.

"Too? What else am I perfect at?" Suoh-san smirked with an overconfident air, flicking his light blonde hair to the side.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something but was cut off by Ootori-san, "If you too don't stop leaning into each other you may end up kissing and I doubt that was the plan, was it Kimura-san?"

Immediately my upper body snapped back into my seat, gluing to the back of my chair. Suoh-san blushed but chuckled at my fierce reaction under his hand and raised an eyebrow. I growled at him, "Shut up, loser. Here is my advice for learning in this class: listen to the lecture while Minori sleeps and wake her up when the bell rings."

"Hey that's not fair…," Suoh-san whined, "We are the ones teaching _you_."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." I snapped.

* * *

Suoh-san had assured me that walking down to the host club would feel exactly like walking down to my Introduction to Wines class; he was unquestionably wrong. Sure, the hallways were exactly the same, but nothing else quite was. First of all, I didn't have either of my books which I normally brought to my class in order to tune out the teacher's boring monotone. That reminded me that I still had to retrieve my two novels, _Death be Not Proud _by John Gunther and _The Picture of Dorian Gray _by Oscar Wilde. I might as well try to pick them up on the way down to the host club room.

Anyway, the second reason why walking down to the host club room was in no way like going to my Intro to Wines class was because of the obvious lack of people. Not that Intro to Wines ever was a popular class in the first place, or that this music wing was ever not abandoned, but normally there were two or three people roaming the hallways to get to class. Those people were typically the sort that I could respect, at least they had some intelligence; the one girl I had stumbled upon up the stairwell had flounced in her skirt, took one look at me and turned up her nose. I had heard her saying something about how I had, 'not been in proper uniform.' Which was totally true for her part, but all I could think was: why the hell should she care?

The next best thing that happened to me was when I approached my Intro to Wines class and went to open the door, can you guess what happened? THE FREAKING DOOR WAS LOCKED AGAIN! The double white doors would normally be open and inviting students to enter, ask questions, and FREAKING GRAB THINGS THAT THEY FORGOT! He couldn't have simply put my bag into the hallway? Really, how hard was it to drop a bag into the hallway? The class was only every other day so that's why he should have the decency to leave the doors unlocked!

I leaned back against the door to the room, slumping down until I was sitting on the floor with my head leaned back and my eyes closed. I sighed and then screamed, "THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! CAN YOU HEAR ME WORLD? WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?"

"I suggest you not swear in front of my classroom, Minori," a deep voice chuckled over me.

I cracked one eye open, "Hello, Mr. Asshole."

"Hey now, before you make judgments let me explain myself. I have quite the story for you…," he said opening the door behind me and making me fall backwards, with a twinkle in his amethyst eye.

* * *

******Hey! You! REVIEW GODDAMN IT!******


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is a little bit late because I was sick for a couple of days. Anywho, thanks so much to everybody who favorited and followed. But a huge thank you to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I do own my OCs...they are MINE! MINE! MINE!**

**Warning: If you don't know this by now...I swear...**

* * *

"Can you get up off of my classroom flooring?" Mr. Asshole, otherwise known as Himura-sensei, said calmly, stepping over me to walk into his classroom. His black shiny laced up boots clicked against the marble tile.

I glanced at those gleaming black boots. They came up to his knee, with laces up the front and golden buckles at the very top. They looked like something a college student would wear, but here was a teacher wearing them – everyday. His dark forest green pants cargo pants bagged at the bottoms where they were artfully tucked into the edges of his boots. His style was calculated messy. His shirt was a white collared button up, the first couple of buttons undone revealing a clingy tan tank top.

I huffed, blowing a long stray strand of amber hair that fell between my brows as my torso was tossed backwards when the doors were thrown open. "No, I'm enjoying myself down here on the floor," I retorted but got up, dusting my dark-wash jeans and red and black striped sweater off. A sullen frown adorned my face and I glared straight at my teacher, "Your story better be good because I went through hell trying to get my books back."

He raised an eyebrow at me, raising his hands, a slight smirk tugging at his pale lips. Again, with that deceptively calm demeanor. I narrowed my eyes, grabbing the front of his unbuttoned white collared shirt. I hissed at him, "Whatever it is that you are hiding from me, tell me. Now."

His deep lavender eyes glazed over and he glanced away from me, his face now facing the wall of large windows to our left. Frustration bubbled up inside of me as I stared up at his blank expression. How could he be so calm when a threat was so close? What the hell was wrong with him?

I stared into his face; it was unusually thin for someone of his age. How old was he anyway? 30? 20? Why was it so hard to tell? Himura-sensei had wrinkles, certainly, mostly around his eyes, but they didn't seem to age him. His hair framed his face well and fell in soft black spikes across his forehead, tickling his ears, and sticking out wildly in some places.

He glanced back down at me and I realized that it was his eyes that made it so hard to guess his age. From moment to moment they changed maturity, within an instant they could mature decades or regress ages, becoming childish or wise in those swirling amethyst pools.

My grip on his collar loosened infinitesimally as the violet sibylline orbs focus once again on the world around him. My chest tightened as his smirk returned. "Hiding from you?" he mused, sounding amused by this suggestion. "If I was hiding anything from you why would I offer to talk to you? Why would I even come back to Ouran at all? Why would I approach you? How do my actions make any sense? Really, I thought that you would have more logic than this," he chided. Despite being in a compromising position he was completely relaxed, as if he didn't consider me a threat.

I let go of his shirt and half turned, gritting my teeth, "I suppose you are right, asshole."

"Chibi-tan, when have I ever been wrong?" he taunted, his amethyst eyes twinkling in the bright light coming from the windows.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT BASTARD! YOU KNOW THAT IS A SENSITIVE SUBJECT," I shrieked, pivoting on my heel and sprinting forward, barreling towards him. I threw a few punches, but the freaking asshole dodged all of them, grabbed my hand, and threw me on the ground in a defensive hold.

He sat on top of me, straddling my waist and applied steady pressure down into my right wrist, threating a broken bone. His eyes glazed over, the childish twinkling amethyst fogging over into a near black hue seeping into his iris. "Darling, don't attack someone who is trying to help you. It is neither a smart nor an attractive trait. I have very valuable informati-," he was hissing into my ear when his words were broken off by a voice calling from the classroom doorway.

"Minori-chan?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned my head to face the double doors that had been so carelessly thrown open. I felt Himura-sensei tense on top of me, trying to restrict my movement by moving a forearm to rest across my neck, but I had already seen the figure.

"Tamaki-san!" I gasped, taking in the blonde hair, the thin stature, the sapphire eyes alit with a fiery spark of determination.

I can't breathe. I can't move. The weight on my chest. Get the fuck off of me. I feel my pupils dilate, widen, and consume. My chest thunders with the beating of my heart. I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATE. His arm…it's on me. I can feel it burning my skin, like fire blossoming at my throat and burning down my lungs.

"Get off of her you pervert!" Tamaki-san growled determinedly, his voice low and threatening as he pointed an accusing pointer finger at Himura-sensei. The blonde, blue-eyed teen then screeched loudly, "DADDY...SAYS...NO!"

The panic was welling up inside of me. I squirmed and thrashed in his grip, but it was to no avail. Himura-sensei applied more pressure into my wrist and I heard something pop with a flash of white pain behind my eyes. I whimpered slightly and focused back onto the scene in the doorway; though my face was impassive my mind was screaming for their help.

Several silhouettes suddenly merged from behind the princely figure of Suoh-san, 'twas the other members of the host club flanking their monarch. To his right a pair of oval glasses flashed and a small female figure decorated his arm. The twins to his immediate left were clinging to each other with maniacal grins and holding two rather deadly looking canes. The short, Honey-senpai was off to the far left sitting on the floor with a plate of cake and a fork. A tall, dark-skinned, Mori-senpai strode over to the small boy tapping him on the head and dragging him away from his cake.

With a small pout Honey-senpai regretfully abandoned his cake in favor for his team, crawling up Mori-senpai to sit atop his shoulders and proudly declare, "Get away from our Mi-chan or we will be forced to use force!" His speech would have been fine if he hadn't promptly giggled afterwards, the air around him bursting forth with moe.

My head felt hazy; I'm losing the sense of panic. Maybe it's the fact that irrationality was overwhelming all emotions. I hate nicknames. Who the frick came up with Mi-chan? What the hell? Mi-chan does **not** fit me. Why was he acting so weird anyway?

One of the twin's eyebrows twitched, "This is why we don't give him cake before we battle people!"

Mori-senpai turned to glare at the orange-haired miscreant.

"Calm down, Hikaru," the other twin responded, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do," the first twin snapped, shaking his brother's hand off his shoulder.

I almost couldn't feel the hands holding me anymore. My head felt really light; it was really hard to keep my eyes open. It all felt dull, heavy, wet.

"No fighting," Suoh-san said firmly, turning to both of the twins.

"Don't tell us what to do!" the Hitachiin twins yelled at the same time at the blonde.

Oval glasses flashed and an evil aura seeped into the air, "Both of you shut up."

"Kyouya, don't be too mean to them. They really don't think that they are being that stupid," the levelheaded female spoke up.

The interesting one, my brain foggily thought. The one that dresses like a male but really is female. What was her name again? I know we heard it somewhere before, but where was it...can't really think straight...right at the moment...

"Hey! What does that mean?" the twins hollered at the short-haired girl.

So stupid, I kinda wanna punch it. I squirmed. The world blurred out again. Help me...stupid idiots...please, I'm begging you.

"Please… kill me… now if this… is the world…. that is waiting…. for me," I choked out to Himura-sensei. Really, if I wasn't held down right now I would be bashing my head against the wall right now. I gave a strangled hoarse laugh that gurgled a little in the back of my throat, it was sad to see them bicker between themselves.

The silence that came from the build above me was disconcerting; I glanced up to see him smiling down at me, the twinkling amethyst swirling back into his eyes. He removed his forearm from my neck and I gasped, my trachea feeling bruised and battered. His long, thin, pale hands released my wrist. I moaned at the sudden blood rush to my hand and watched it flop to the side.

He gave me a reluctantly guilty glance as he slid off of me, "I think I might have fractured something chibi-tan. My fault, I'm sorry. Why don't we go get your books and talk things out while they bicker some more? I can't afford to stall anymore."

I paused, my hand flying up to my throat and my eyes closing as I gulped breath like a dying fish. Blood started to rush out of my head, reliving me from an odd, uncomfortable sensation that I had been feeling. Then the images came into my brain. The flashes of _him_.

_A pair of black eyes glancing sideways through black lashes at me. The small white candles that hung in little black wrought iron lanterns from the boughs of those trees. His hand covering mine, enwrapping my own fingers, holding them tight. _

"Minori!" Himura-sensei urged breaking me out of my reverie.

I waved him off with my other hand, the not so broken one, as I continued to gasp for breath and hunched over my knees. My brows furrowed in thought, one moment he was threatening me, the next worrying for my health? What the bloody hell? When I had caught my breath once more I stood up on shaky legs.

Unexpectedly, one of my knees buckled and I fell back to the floor in a heap of legs and failing arms. Himura-sensei offered a hand to pick me up off the ground.

My brown eyes narrowed at the taller man standing beside me and glared pointedly at his hand. He smiled knowingly and retracted his offer, seeming to mumble something to himself. I ignored this. "As long as you don't make insults to my height anymore, we can go now. I want my books back you know," I bargained, picking myself up and dusting myself off of this floor for the second time today.

"I think we have a deal, chibi-tan," Himura-sensei nodded, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes but shook it. There were few people that could put me in a defensive hold so quickly, it would be better to just go with the flow for now. He quickly took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

Too close. Decidedly too close, my every fiber hissed, pushing away from him abruptly. I raised my arm to fend off any attack, but none came. I scrambled backwards and away from him. "What the hell? Don't fucking touch me you bastard. Don't come near me; don't talk to me," I screamed.

He gazed at me with the most broken expression I had ever seen in those amethyst pools of his as he said, "You really don't remember do you?"

In an instant a tall blonde was standing in between me and Himura-sensei, "What do you mean she doesn't remember? What is there to remember?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked the blonde startled. I suddenly looked around the room to see that all of the host club members were gone except for Suoh-san. "Where is everyone else?" Clenching the hair at the base of my skull, the bubble of panic snapped in my stomach. Impossible, there is no way I was that engaged while talking to him. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed. I **would **have noticed.

Suoh-san never got the chance to speak because Himura-sensei was frantically speaking, "You have to listen to me. You said that you would talk to me. We made a deal. Come now, chibi-tan, you have to listen to this...please."

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm leaving. I'm leaving now," I said, panic welling up inside again. I pivoted on my heel, turning for the doorway. The escape was so close. It felt to reminiscent of those days, his purple eyes were just like those ones..._his_.

_The black eyes watching me, always. Always. Once they were an assurance…but now, they felt like a cage. _

"Please! Just hear me out! I'm begging you," Himura-sensei pleaded. My footfalls slowed, but didn't stop.

"Minori-chan – you may not have to listen to me, but if my opinion means anything to you at this point – please, stay and listen to him," Suoh-san added.

I paused and glanced back. All I could see were the violet eyes. They looked dead, hollow, broken. My legs shook and my left knee abruptly gave out, leaving me falling once more. Falling once more; because, really, what else is there to do?

My long amber hair spilled out around me like a halo as my head cracked against the marble tiled flooring. "Ow, shit," I mumbled, closing my smarting eyes.

"Come on, get up. We have yet listen to the man's story," Suoh-san called from above me. I cracked one brown eye open and rolled my eyes at his offered hand, but took it anyway. I guess he would be there to pick me up if I got knocked down.

I ruffled his light blonde hair and gave him a small smile, "There is my good, faithful doggy."

Pivoting away from the blue-eyed teen's shocked expression, I faced Himura-senpai head-on, "You have one shot. Make it good."

* * *

Everybody loves a reviewer! Really, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is so late... I was REALLY SICK. I have chronic migraines which basically makes a lot of my life suck. Anyway, thanks to the people who favorited and followed. SPECIAL THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran...duh, but my OCs are my bitches**

**Warning: Swearing, if ya didn't get the message by now**

* * *

**End of last chapter:**

He gazed at me with the most broken expression I had ever seen in those amethyst pools of his as he said, "You really don't remember do you?"

In an instant a tall blonde was standing in between me and Himura-sensei, "What do you mean she doesn't remember? What is there to remember?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked the blonde startled. I suddenly looked around the room to see that all of the host club members were gone except for Suoh-san. "Where is everyone else?" Clenching the hair at the base of my skull, the bubble of panic snapped in my stomach. Impossible, there is no way I was that engaged while talking to him. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed. I **would **have noticed.

Suoh-san never got the chance to speak because Himura-sensei was frantically speaking, "You have to listen to me. You said that you would talk to me. We made a deal. Come now, chibi-tan, you have to listen to this...please."

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm leaving. I'm leaving now," I said, panic welling up inside again. I pivoted on my heel, turning for the doorway. The escape was so close. It felt to reminiscent of those days, his purple eyes were just like those ones..._his_.

_The black eyes watching me, always. Always. Once they were an assurance…but now, they felt like a cage._

"Please! Just hear me out! I'm begging you," Himura-sensei pleaded. My footfalls slowed, but didn't stop.

"Minori-chan – you may not have to listen to me, but if my opinion means anything to you at this point – please, stay and listen to him," Suoh-san added.

I paused and glanced back. All I could see were the violet eyes. They looked dead, hollow, broken. My legs shook and my left knee abruptly gave out, leaving me falling once more. Falling once more; because, really, what else is there to do?

My long amber hair spilled out around me like a halo as my head cracked against the marble tiled flooring. "Ow, shit," I mumbled, closing my smarting eyes.

"Come on, get up. We have yet listen to the man's story," Suoh-san called from above me. I cracked one brown eye open and rolled my eyes at his offered hand, but took it anyway. I guess he would be there to pick me up if I got knocked down.

I ruffled his light blonde hair and gave him a small smile, "There is my good, faithful doggy."

Pivoting away from the blue-eyed teen's shocked expression, I faced Himura-senpai head-on, "You have one shot. Make it good."

* * *

**This chapter (a.k.a. chapter 8):**

Violet eyes snapped into a calculating expression, their depths hardening, crystallizing, and lightening into an almost transparency at my words. His face visibly relaxed, the tensed muscles releasing their stress; his dark eyebrows unfurrowed, sliding apart and making his face far more handsome once more; his inky hair fell across his forehead with feathery softness.

Himura-sensei sighed, a thin pale hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose, "You might as well sit down." He gestured with his other hand to an empty desk next to a window with three abandoned metal barstools. His lavender orbs focused in on me, "It's a long story… You'll- we'll get uncomfortable standing here, better to sit down for long explanations."

I glanced from those amethyst eyes to the desk. It was my desk in class; my two books were resting on the countertop. My brown eyes snapped warily back at Himira-sensei who was still staring at me with an expression that set my teeth on edge. My head kept replaying him trapping me against the ground, the sensation of suffocating that I had felt, and the unexpected contact, the hug. What did it mean?

Tiny bursts of pain flourished at my palms and I stared at my clenched hands. Unfolding my curled fingers slowly, my eyes widened at the white skin and the crescent-shaped indents that were quickly filling with crimson blood. My head jerked up suddenly, searching for Suoh-san but he was already across the room and sitting on a metal stool at my desk. Vaguely I could see him flipping through my books.

Why did that blonde idiot have to leave me now? I didn't even think that we should stay here for that long, not long enough to sit down. Something about Himura-sensei was wrong, literally wrong. I told that blonde idiot that I would listen to him and I would, but I'm not going to stay any longer than I have to.

"Suo-," I went to call for Suoh-san to tell him that we should just leave right now but I was cut off.

"Chibi-tan, why are you bleeding? I'm going to grab something for that," Himura-sensei interrupted, his hand half reaching out for my arm, hesitantly. I stiffened and shrank away from him, glaring.

"If your hand comes any closer to me I will break your arm," I hissed and then added, "and I don't want your shitty Band-Aids. I'm fine on my own."

His fingers froze midair and I smirked, tossing my head which threw back my amber hair in a wave. Then, I saw his shadowed eyes. The almost transparency in his eyes had disappeared, all traces of that crystalline light was gone, instead what rested there was near onyx pits. My smirk faded along with my bravado.

His inky wine colored eyes narrowed, "I don't take well to threats, chibi-tan, especially coming from someone who cannot back them up. Remember that you are far outmatched by me. And I suggest that you _do _take my shitt-,"

Himura-sensei was cut off by Suoh-san, who was up and out of the metal stool all of a sudden which clattered to the floor. He walked toward the two of us, "You are distressing my beautiful daughter-"

"What did I tell you about calling me your daughter...IT'S FREAKING CREEPY!" I interjected, poking the princely teen's chest.

Suoh-san continued like I hadn't said anything, "-so _I _suggest that you not threaten her and go grab the Band-Aids." His sapphire orbs were shaded and his voice was lower than usual holding the undercurrent of a threat that I wasn't supposed to catch onto.

"I don't wan't his fucking bandages," I mumbled, but no one apparently cared what I wanted.

The darkness swirling within Himura-sensei's eyes appeared to bleed out as Suoh-san spoke, returning to their normal lavender coloring. He glanced at me with eyes purple as amethysts; the shadows from before vanished, before nodding at Suoh-san. His black laced up boots clicked on the tiled floor as he pivoted quickly away to the head of the classroom and his teacher's desk.

My shoulders relaxed as Himura-sensei's back turned to us. I glanced up at the blonde, blue-eyed teen and smirked, "I wonder how many of Ouran's female population would faint at your little heroic act back there." My brown eyes glinted with amusement as I stared at his shocked expression and decided to egg him on more. I mused, "Hm…half?"

His blue-eyes looked down at me hurt and tearing, "You wound me. It would be at least four fifths."

My mouth fell open and I stared at the taller boy. "Are you kidding me?" I asked shocked. "Where is your humility? Four fifths? I doubt that two thirds of the girls would fall for you." I said indignity.

"Minori-chan?" the blonde asked his voice falling into a slightly higher, childish pitch. His eyes grew near dinner plates - I swear.

I brushed a stray strand of auburn hair out of my face, "Que voulez-vous, mon roi?" **(A/N: this is French for "What do you want, my king?")**

"YOU KNOW FRENCH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DUMB!" he said bluntly.

"Et là, je pensais que vous avez tact ..." I sighed, flicking him in the forehead. **(A/N: this is French for "And here I thought you had tact...")**

"Is this a bad time to bring back Band-Aids, chibi-tan?" Himura-sensei broke in holding up a box of brand name Band-Aids, shaking it lightly and making a soft rattling noise. He stared intently at me, ignoring Suoh-san completely, expecting an answer apparently.

I sighed and held my hands out, palms up, "Here. Toss 'em."

Himura-sensei was shaking his head but even as he was opening his mouth to say something, Suoh-san said, "No, your hands are still bleeding. You're not going to catch anything with bloody, wounded hands." Then, he turned to Himura-sensei, "Give them to me, I'll put them on."

Himura-sensei continued to shake his head, his black feathery hair flying every which way in the process. When he was finished shaking his head like a dog, he said - still staring fixedly at me, not even glancing at Suoh-san - "No, its fine I'll just put them on you." My eyes narrowed. Why was he only addressing me?

"No..." I began but trailed off because the air in the classroom grew thick and constricting suddenly.

Suoh-san's eyes became hooded and the blonde stepped forward towards me as Himura-sensei did. "She doesn't want you to; leave her alone. I'll do it. It was one of the rules if we were going to stay. Here." The blonde held out his hand for the bandages.

I glanced back and forth between the two males, was this seriously freaking happening right now...kamisama this was awkward.

Purple eyes flickered towards blue ones. Himura-sensei's jaw tightened and a slight tint of gray slipped onto his lavender eyes but nevertheless he responded in a clipped tone, "Rules? There were no rules and no agreements…but fine. All do this for chibi-tan, not for you." It was the first time he had looked at Suoh-san during the entire interaction.

Black laced boots clicked on tile as Himura-sensei walked over towards Suoh-san, staring at his shoes. He stopped midway and tossed the tiny package of bandages. He smirked at the flooring and then his gaze flashed upwards for an instant to meet Suoh-san's for the second time. He whispered almost inaudibly, "It would be so much easier without you here." Amethyst orbs returned to my form once more, looking almost worried and I realized that I wasn't supposed to hear that. I made my expression blank and the worry melted off his face.

This time I watched Himura-sensei as he walked away from Suoh-san, slipping his hands into his pockets with a confidence that made bile rise into my throat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes because I knew he was ogling me with intense scrutiny.

"Alright give me your hands," Suoh-san said softly, drawing my attention to my hands. I extended my arms to him. They were dripping with ruby beads. The rivulets merged together to flow downwards and then droplets fell in red tears to the granite tile.

I stared at the mess of my hands, unmoving, as Suoh-san freaked out. "YOUR HANDS! MY POOR BABY'S HANDS! THEIR RUINED!" he shrieked, gaping at the blood running off my fingertips. His sapphire eyes turned frantic as he yelled at Himura-sensei, "Get a paper towel! Get something! What are you doing? Move! Go!"

Himura-sensei stared at Suoh-san for a moment and then jogged to his desk, spurred on by the blonde's urgency. The dark haired man started to toss open the drawers of the teacher's desk, looking for something to stop the bleeding. Suoh-san was staring wide-eyed at me and spouting off nonstop nonsense, "It's going to be okay. Daddy is here for you. You're going to be just fine. I won't let my little girl die. It will all be just fine…etc. etc. etc."

I looked down at my very red hands and thought how that was an unreasonable amount of blood for such a small wound – as if the body could be reasoned with. Hey body, could you not bleed so much? I have a haemophobic friend apparently. He's probably not haemophobic he's just freaking out for no reason, but the daddy stuff is creepy. I have to do something to stop that shit now. So I came up with a plan…a devious plan.

I started to giggle and then I was shaking with laughter. My weird laughter complete with sounds you have never heard before, including but not limited to cackling semi like a crow but not quite, snorting combined with hiccups, and an awkward silent laughter that equates to me just bending over and shaking like an insane person.

Blue-eyes widened even further at my crazy person laughter and at first I thought that he might stop the insane rant but it only became more fervent, "No, no, no, she has gone crazy. My baby has gone crazy. It's going to be okay. Don't worry, daddy's going to make it all better…etc. etc. etc."

Raising both bleeding hands with my palms facing Suoh-san, resident Prince of Ouran, I pressed my crimson covered hands fingertips first on the blonde's white collared shirt. Then, gaining confidence I started to unbutton the first few pearly buttons of his shirt. His ranting immediately halted and I glanced up at the taller teen through my lashes as I continued to unbutton his shirt; his mouth was agape like a fish. I giggled and threw my head back, tossing my long auburn hair back before finally saying, "Himura-sensei doesn't have anything remotely resembling cleaning supplies in his desk…have you seen him lately? If you're really so worried hand over your shirt."

A dark blush crept along his cheeks as he looked up and away from me, "You should have just said something. Don't just do something like that so suddenly." He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and tossed his bloody shirt my way.

I caught his shirt with one hand, using the fabric to wipe away and stem the gore. I rolled my brown eyes at him, smirking, but turning away from him nonetheless because his shirtless upper half was embarrassing. Damn, I mentally hit myself, I should have thought of that.

"By the way, chibi-tan, why would you insult me so?" Himura-sensei asked, appearing out of nowhere as he did all the time. His lilac eyes burned into my brown ones with some strange emotion.

I was caught off guard. "What do you mean? Insult you?" I responded.

He snorted, pulling a pale hand through his feathery ebon hair, "Have you lost your brains lately? You just said and I quote 'Himura-sensei doesn't have anything remotely resembling cleaning supplies in his desk…have you seen him lately?' I take it you didn't mean that I looked devilishly handsome."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Despite my underlying distrust of Himura-sensei these past few days, his words seemed to wake up some familiar and established tenderness in me. I was startled by this feeling that was stirring in my chest. I raised a trembling fingertip to touch my collarbone, caressing it lightly as if my entire chest might collapse under the slightest pressure. The fluttering grew, thousands of butterfly wings beating against my insides. My chin started to rise in slow motion. My eyelids closed, lashes brushing against my cheeks. My chin rose even farther. Brown eyes so close to meeting purple, but not there. Not yet. Eyelids coming open and then –

"Are you _flirting_ with my daughter? Daddy does not allow that!" Suoh-san near screamed and my head snapped to see the blonde revert back into the dumb person that he was with the Host Club. I blushed slightly to see the half-naked teen again.

Glancing away again I sighed, vaguely I could tell that Suoh-san and Himura-sensei were bickering. What the hell was that weird feeling? I closed my eyes and clutched at Suoh-san's shirt. Himura-sensei's words flashed back into my head, 'You really don't remember do you?' What the hell was there to remember? I huffed, running a hand through long auburn hair. Did I even want to know? If it was going to affect me like this then it might be better to know.

I buckled my knees in, falling down to the granite flooring. "Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my bruised knees with shirt wrapped hands. I didn't expect the fall to hurt that much, I expected it to hurt a little but not like that.

Both of the bickering males froze as they heard my cry of pain, Suoh-san with his finger pointed accusingly at Himura-sensei and Himura-sensei frowning with his hands shoved firmly in his pockets. In unison they turned to face me sitting on floor with almost the exact same expression on their face: worry tightening their eyes, a frown gracing their mouths, and eyebrows furrowed. They even went to open their mouths at the same time.

I held up a hand to silence them and their mouths snapped shut audibly. Huh, useful, I thought. I took inhaled deeply filling my lungs and then let out in a huff before saying, "Suoh-san, bandage my hands while Himura-sensei tells his story. No more screwing around. If you're going to tell me something, tell me."

Himura-sensei gazed at me before extending a hand to me, "What is it with you and floors, chibi-tan? Here, come on up."

I looked at his hand and smiled, shaking my head faintly, but then took his hand dragging him down to the floor. I said, "Come on down. It's better closer to the ground. Maybe it'll ground you too." Violet eyes lit up with a warm light, a tender light, like there was a candle in the depths of his eyes. He squeezed my hand before letting it go.

With that little interaction Suoh-san was back with the Band-Aids. He plopped down on my left, with Himura-sensei on my right. I leaned towards the blonde, blushing fiercely at the proximity with his bare skin. I coughed lightly to gain everyone's attention and then commanded, "Himura-sensei begin."

His lavender eyes glazed over and a small smile danced across his lips, "You don't remember me at all. My full name is Himura Takeshi. You don't remember how much we had together. I doubt you can guess but I'm only 22 years old, despite being a teacher here." His eyes refocused on me, "That's only five years older than you, chibi-tan, it's nothing in the face of love. We were engaged to be married before you were kidnapped."

I brought a finished bandaged hand to my open mouth, my brown eyes smarting, "Engaged? Married? Kidnapped?"

* * *

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okie dokie...so I tried to fix Tamaki's OoCness that was mentioned and revised some of the previous chapters as well... hope I did well... *_***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran but I do own my OC's**

* * *

_"Minori, do you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world? I do. I love you more than anyone else does. More than everyone else combined," he told me as I stared at the padlocked, chained door and covered windows. _

_My dull brown eyes roamed over to his black ones and I nodded. I raised an expectant hand and he smiled taking my palm in his own, interlacing our fingers. We sat there on the worn wooden steps of that abandoned house; my head on his shoulder, my thin, unnourished fingers locked just like everything else within his grasp…yet still in my own way I loved him, at least for a while. _

* * *

I gasped for breath, my fingers twisting in my hair. I slammed my fist into the hard granite flooring, realizing now why, for the first time why everything was so terribly wrong with the world I had lived in before.

"Minori?" Himura-sensei – no Takashi-kun – said cautiously. His lavender eyes were calculating, worried.

I tossed my head slightly, as if to shake away the memories, and released my clenched grip on my auburn locks. Then, raising my gaze marginally from the tiling in front of me I whispered, "I'm fine."

"Hm? What did you say Mi-chan?" Suoh-san inquired.

A vein popped in my forehead and I punched the half-naked, blonde teen sitting to my left full in the face sending him flying into a desk with a comically loud smack. "I TOLD YOU I HATE THAT NICKNAME! WHO EVER CAME UP WITH IT WAS A TOTAL DUMBASS!" I screamed.

"I completely agree, chibi-tan," Takashi-kun nodded fervently.

A harrowing death glare was set upon the amethyst-eyed man. "As I recall…..I—grrrr - Go hIfreann leat! Dúirt mé leat gan glaoch orm go! Is fuath liom a bheith gearr!" I yelled slipping into Irish, as I often did when I was angry.

Suddenly the blonde member of our company popped up from the remnants of a broken desk, he stroked his chin thoughtfully before suddenly shouting out, "IT WAS IRISH!"

"…." I stared at him blankly for a moment questioning his second ranking in our class. Sapphire eyes watched my own bored brown ones expectedly and I sighed. "Good doggy. Do you expect me to throw you a bone?" I snorted sarcastically.

The blonde's head tipped to the side and he smiled happily. I face palmed and threw him an imaginary bone. Seeming contented that I had completed the gesture Suoh-san walked over to our group and asked, "So what did you say?"

I peered at him and then realized for what felt like the millionth time that he was in fact HALF-NAKED…and blushed, looking away towards the ceiling, saying, "You don't know?"

He was quiet for a moment and when I turned to look at him, his gaze though still on me seemed to be far away. "…I know French quite well," he murmured.

"Ah…" was my only response to his odd statement. His secrets were his own and prying caused pain; that much I knew from experience. "What I said before was, 'Go to hell! I told you not to call me that! I hate being short!'"

He raised a golden eyebrow at my words and I shrugged.

"Not important-," Takashi-kun started.

"Kinda…" I interrupted and smirked at his glare.

"Anyway, chibi-tan, what was so upsetting before?" he asked, a light gray fading over his bright lavender orbs.

"Takashi-kun?" I began hesitantly, my stomach twisting.

"Answer the question, chibi-tan," he growled, an inky blackness seeping into his eyes. His feathery black hair fell forward and onto the tops of his eyelashes, bouncing there.

Tamaki-kun looked like he was ready to step in, but I flicked a warning glance his way. He withdrew with a cautious look lingering in his sky blue eyes.

I made my voice lighter, asking again, "Takashi-kun? You said we were engaged right?" I drew out the vowels, making my voice sound whiny and like a girl when she typically wants something.

A shade of blackness lifted from his gaze. "Yes, we were engaged; we were in love. We knew nothing, but the will of our hearts."

His words struck a chord in me; of course this was the reason, for all of it. I smiled bitterly, drew in a deep breath, and drew his face up between my hands. Holding his face there the blackness melted from his eyes, as I knew it would. Pity overcame me and I had to urge myself to not drop the man in front of me. I sighed, "Himura Takashi, you live only by the will of your heart. You live irrationally, steered by the whims and desires of your emotions. You take no account of your thoughts, hear no morals, and care little to none for what your soul needs. If there is anyone I pity on this Earth it is you."

"Now think, I beg you, for once about this choice. Do you really want to hear of all the misfortune and trouble that the woman that you love has gone through?" I continued, "Do you, the man who is ruled so completely by his emotions and desires, really want to hear the time I have spent with another man?" With that I released his face.

Takashi-kun stared at me, then at his hands, then back at me. It seemed though - for the first time - that his eyes were completely unclouded. He glanced up and said, "I do not wish to know, however you remembered something, didn't you?"

I fished in my pockets for cigarettes and lit one, puffing on it, before saying, "I had a memory of _him_. I was happy, though. In those days we were."

I smacked Suoh-san's hand away from my cigarette and a vein popped in my head as he yelled, "Owie!" and shook his red, swelled hand vigorously.

"Stop trying to take away my goddamn cigarettes!" I shouted back, "And maybe you won't get slapped!" Then, I whacked the back of his golden-haired, blonde head for good measure. Okay, you caught me….it was mostly for satisfaction.

Takashi-kun coughed lightly and my attention slipped back to him.

"Right," I murmured softly, as I puffed on my cigarette, "Sorry for the failure of a blonde idiot."

Takashi-kun nodded in response and in the background Suoh-san dejectedly went into a corner to make a mushroom patch. "As I was saying…you were happy?" he questioned.

"For a while we were even in love, as twisted as it was. I think in his own way he loved me, it was the only way he knew how. And I-I had little else to place my affections on, nothing else. He cared for me, told me he loved me, but in the end it was he who was my captor."

"That's not what love is," he sneered.

"Love comes in many forms." I shrugged.

"Does it?" he asked, purple eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

I pulled my waist-length auburn hair over my right shoulder and sighed, staring up at the ceiling too. "I'm sure you'll find someone, but I don't know if I'm capable of that emotion anymore."

Takashi-kun chuckled, "I'm starting to think that blonde idiot isn't just sticking around because he wants to be your friend."

I choked, "Y-you have no proof!"

"He gave up his shirt for you. I think that says enough."

"Speaking of which where is the stupid idiot…" I muttered.

"I think saying 'stupid idiot' is redundant and he is currently growing mushrooms in my classroom corners. If you could be so kind as to make him stop," Takashi-kun intoned.

"TONO! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO ANOTHER DESK-," I started to yell.

"If you throw him into another desk and break it I will give you BOTH detention," Takashi-kun said dryly.

"BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO A WALL!" I amended and sensei nodded in approval.

Suoh-san turned his large blonde head around and I saw a comically large teardrop hanging from his eye, "Minori-chan loves me now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all love Tono. Now get your ass over here and away from those mushrooms," I said impatiently, flicking excess ash off of my cigarette.

"YES!" Suoh-san shouted, fist pumping the air like he had won something.

"Not that we don't absolutely LOVE you Takashi-kun….but I think we are going to head out. Wait, oh, don't you still have to explain the whole 'I was engaged to you' thing," I said, turning to Takashi-kun.

He rolled his lavender eyes, "Short version is… your father wanted you to join the Host Club because my classroom is right next to it. He thought that after losing your memory of me that I could become a teacher here and you my student would be enough to jog your memory of our engagement, but it wasn't. Later on, he made sure that Tokiwa, your driver was late one day so that you would hopefully come to me for help, but you didn't you ended up going to the Host Club members. Instead of just giving up though he realized that their club room was close to my classroom and hereby sent a message to Tokiwa telling her to make you join the club. It was all in hope that you would fall in love with me again."

My cigarette smoldered and then died. "Why does father want us to be engaged?"

"You see," he said very calmly, "I'm about to come into a very considerable sum of money."

My brown eyes narrowed and my voice became clipped, "How?"

"My Aunt is rather doting and has no children and was divorced at a young age. She now lies on her death bed at the ripe old age of 94. We were always close…she was always a great mind," he murmured vaguely.

"Your Aunt was an entrepreneur who came into a lot of money in her life, but not a lot of people except that is you. You are expected to inherit all of her assets and wealth. Am I correct?" I asked my voice deadpan.

"That is…correct," Takashi-kun said.

"I thought you said that you weren't smart!" Suoh-san whined, his golden eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I never said I wasn't smart, I just sleep in class!" I snapped at the blonde.

"I am still in love with you Kimura Minori-," Takashi-kun started to say, but I cut him off.

"I'm not capable of that emotion."

"At least not with me you aren't. But a wise woman once told me there are many different kinds of love, so I will search for another one," he paused, "Do you really believe that there are other kinds of love out there?"

I nodded. There must, for if there weren't then I would be lost.

"You may go then, back to Suoh-san's residence."

I nodded, then grimaced, "Sorry for the mess. Once a blonde idiot, always a blonde idiot."

Sensei grimaced as well, "You broke my desk."

"Sorry?"

"You bleed over my floors."

"…That was in fact my fault."

"He grew mushrooms in my corners."

"DEFINITELY NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled and pointed at the blonde. Then for what felt like the trillionth time I realized he was half-naked **again** and 'eeped', shuffling to the side to give us more room between our bodies.

"Thank you for your time Himura-sensei," Suoh-san said as we left the room.

As we walked down deserted corridors a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Did you cancel the Host Club to come rescue me?"

Suoh-san smiled down at me, "Kyouya had to tell all the customers that they would get coupons to hug their favorite host for 5 minutes in order to get them to leave. It made him extremely disgruntled."

Smiling softly I said, "He's kind of like a grumpy kitten isn't he…really hard to get used to but when you do, hard not to like."

"Let's go home."

"Let's go back to your house."

"Call it home," he whined.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please!"

"….No."

"MINORI-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" the blonde yelled.

"Shut up you blubbering idiot! We're going home, okay!" I huffed.


End file.
